


When the Sky Met the Ocean

by Goodygoodi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Completed, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: Summary: Zeus wants what he can’t have… so one day he decides to send Percy on a quest and when its over that is where the real fun can begin.A/N: I don’t own any of the Percy Jackson fandom… but I do like to play around a bit and let my brain run wild.I was challenged to write a smutty fanfic; I know I kind of a lot suck on smut, so this is my best shot at it.Smut right through, not all parts, but some I thought would fit with the story.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hera/Zeus, Percy Jackson/Zeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	When the Sky Met the Ocean

**When the Sky to Meets Ocean**

**Summary:** Zeus wants what he can’t have… so one day he decides to send Percy on a quest and when its over that is where the real fun can begin.

 **A/N:** I don’t own any of the Percy Jackson fandom… but I do like to play around a bit and let my brain run wild.

I was challenged to write a smutty fanfic; I know I kind of a lot suck on smut, so this is my best shot at it.

Smut right through, not all parts, but some I thought would fit with the story.

 **Written by:** JIO

***Enjoy***

Zeus sat on his throne and waved his hands, making the clouds part and show him the boy who was on his mind... Percy Jackson. The silly mortal who had a big heart in a place where it was not so great to have a big heart. The boy had also denied him the gift every Mortal could and would do anything for. God hood, it still annoyed Zeus that the boy would do that. But he knew that Jackson liked that demigoddess, the daughter of Athena, Annabeth.

  
The boy Jackson was sitting on the beach Annabeth was on his lap and they were kissing. Now Zeus did not care about incest or anything, sex was sex, he had it with everyone, and right now he wanted nothing more then Percy. Chaos above, it was all he could think of, Percy under him, Percy screaming his name, and oh in his father’s name, in him. Fucking everywhere they wanted and finally those tiny three words in his fantasies. _I love you._

Zeus had enough, he had a plan and he was going to enact it, him sending dreams also helped him, in his sleep Percy would cry out his name, rubbing himself to completion. Horny gods had a lot of time on their hands and this one did.

  
"HERMES!" he called the god of messages and watched as he flashed in. 

  
"What’s up, pops?" The brown-haired god asked. 

  
"I have a quest for Jackson, just him," Zeus said and rubbed his hands through his beard.  
Knowing eyes watched him before Hermes disappeared and Zeus slashed through the clouds that showed Jackson full on out making out with Annabeth, clothes off and all, Zeus snarled.   
....

Percy thoroughly enjoyed this, Annabeth’s hands running up his muscled body, his hands holding her firmly to him, there lips kissing and her grey eyes on his green ones, he needed those dreams out of his head!

He was with Annabeth, but every time he closed his eyes, gods, Zeus was their, naked and his muscular chest bare and his cock hard, murmuring his name and those fingers. His dreams left him horny a lot, Annabeth had told him multiple times that they could not have sex, that left him at a loose end on some days. Resorting with him having a long cold shower and thinking everything but a god of thunder fucking him.  
"Percy!" She cried out as he kissed down her body, watching her writhe with pleasure, he was just about to taste the almost honey like taste of cum of his girlfriend when…

  
"Ahem," someone coughed.

  
Looking up both demigods quickly went for their clothes, putting on his shorts, Percy stood and crossed his arms, he saw Annabeth quickly put on her bra and shirt while sliding her pants up and hiding his wet treasure.

  
"Lord Hermes," Percy greeted the god. "What can we do for you? " 

  
Hermes held out his arm. "Zeus has a small quest for you," he says.

  
Sighing Percy pulls Annabeth to him and they share a small kiss.   
"See you soon my love," Percy smiles and takes Hermes offered arm.

They flash up to Olympus where Zeus sits on his throne, his blue eyes gazing at Percy who still sported his hard on from making out with Annabeth and Zeus frowned.

“I have a quest for you,” Zeus begins.

“So, Hermes said,” Percy piped in only to go quiet at the sharp glare Zeus gave him.

“It is to rescue my sacred Animal,” Zeus continued waving his hands and showing the eagle, the beautiful bird was in a cage somewhere and Percy felt quite sorry for it. “You have three days,” Zeus said and with a clap Percy disappeared and was off on his quest for the king of the gods.

….

Aphrodite smiled at Zeus as she saw him on her temple porch.

“Come in,” she smiled gently and motioned to the pink sofa, with its heart shaped pillows.

Zeus saw Ares at the kitchen counter in a pink robe making a sandwich.

“I need your help,” Zeus said and coughed to hide his awkwardness.

“With what?” Aphrodite said though her knowing smile made him pause before explaining.

“I am sure you already know,” Zeus said.

“I do, but I want you to say it!” Aphrodite giggled and clapped her hands, Ares behind her smirked and crossed his arms and glancing at his father.

“I want you to help me get Percy Jackson into my bed and my dick in him,” Zeus managed, and Ares howled in laughter.

“Gosh that demigods got spunk, and I see the attraction,” Ares said. “I want to fuck him as well,”

Zeus bristled at this; Percy was _his._

“He has so much power that he doesn’t know about,” Ares said and sat across his father. “So how are you going to fuck him?” the god of war asked and listened as his father explained what he was going to do, his howl of laughter turned into wicked laughter. And to be honest he was kind of turned on, his father had sex with almost everyone on Olympus, but Ares was kind of puzzled why he hadn’t had any with him yet, not that he minded, he was having sex with one of the most famous goddess of sex love and a whole bunch of other kinky fun stuff in the bed, or should he say in the body.

“So first you need to do…” Aphrodite said to him and they began his wicked plan of _Seduce Percy._

…..

_*Dream*_

_It was at his apartment, after camp, the next semester of school was starting, and he was laying in his bedroom reading the book Annabeth got for him. When rough hands rubbed his shoulders, massaging them and making him relax a tiny bit and sighed._

_“I cant wait to make you cum,” a smooth familiar male voice whispered and rubbed his hands down his back, rubbing his shoulders before flashing their clothes off and leaving them in a very suggestive pile on the floor._

_“Suck me,” Percy moaned as the god ran his hands lower, smirking blue eyes met sea green before the god took him all in._

_Sucking and bobbing his head, Percy moaned as he felt himself slip lower, watching as Zeus gave him pleasure, he wasn’t sure he had felt with Annabeth. The pleasure of being the one in control, or the one who didn’t have to take control. Zeus went lower and was now tongue fucking him, make Percy grab the sheets and moan every time it went in and out. His hand was full of curly black hair, moaning the gods name as pleasure spiked._

_“Percy,” the god whispered and continued to worship his body and when he was getting ready to go in…_ Percy woke up.

***Dream Done***

**“** Fuck,” Percy moaned, and his hands went under the blanket, and he wanked to the memory of dream Zeus getting ready to pound him into the mattress.

“Stupid Aphrodite,” Percy muttered and got up from the bed and taking a shower, letting the water relax and rejuvenate him with his powers. “I love Annabeth,” Percy whispered and changed the sheets.

A very girly giggle was heard, and Percy looked around though he knew no one would pop up, but a voice whispered. “ _Are you sure?”_

“Yes Aphrodite!” Percy scowled.

_“Then tell me why you are calling out Zeus’ name and not hers?”_

Percy had no answers. He was 100% sure that he loved Annabeth, that he loved the feeling of her boobs, the way her pussy felt, the way her mouth felt, he liked the way she sucked him off, and the way he gave her pleasure as much as she gave him his. They had been together since that underwater kiss! They literally went through Tartarus, hell together.

“Shit, I should get started on this quest to save an eagle anyways,” Percy muttered and got into his clothes, packing his bag, and leaving the hotel. He had two days left anyways, it wasn’t entirely a quest… Zeus was just to lazy to go get his eagle, who had flown away from him in the first place!

Grabbing his sword Percy groaned as he saw a monster waiting not to far away, it was a hellhound, it reminded him of Mrs. O’Leary, though he was sure it was going to kill him, there was only one nice hell hound that he knew.

This hell hound had one head and was very wolf like looking, with red blazing eyes and his mouth was steaming with the tell tale of a fire breather hell hound. It snarled its black fur standing up and the monster’s body screaming aggression. And behind that sat an injured eagle in a tree, one of its wings was torn and bloody.

“well fuck,” Percy muttered and swung his sword experimentally. “Lets dance,” he grinned and then they were fighting.

The snarls were ripping out of the dog’s throat, baring teeth snarling and spitting fire.

Percy raised his wrist and his shield that Tyson made for him sprung out protecting him just in time for the fire to hit him, the shield took the blow.

Percy swung his sword and hit the leg, the hound yowled and charged at him, racing at him and almost on top of him when Percy swung his sword, stabbing the monster in the heart. It turned to dust and left a claw.

“Now, time to deal with this fire,” Percy mused, lifting his hand he concentrated on the water molecules before directing it to the flames, extinguishing the flames before they could spread. Percy was fucking mad, the stupid fucking eagle didn’t want to go with him, it clung to the tree’s and ignored him, for three hours. When it finally felt like it trusted him a tiny bit it went onto his shoulder and dug its talons and drawing blood.

“Fuck why did Zeus ask me to do this?” he asked and went onto the bus to go back to New York.

“Hey Nick Gautier,” (the last name pronounced like “Goshay” **(*)** “I’m here to Zeus,” I say, and he waves me on to the elevator.

The music is ok, it must’ve been Poseidon’s turn to pick the music because it was calming oceanic waves, it relaxed me a tiny bit.

The eagle flew off once it was safe back on Olympus, Percy made his way to the silver and gold room, passing gods walking and nymphs dancing. It was busy like usual.

“Percy!” He looks up when he heard Annabeth yelling; she was talking with Athena who was sitting on a bench.

“Annabeth” Percy grins and kisses her, pulling back a tiny bit, something feels off.

“Sorry I had onion rings before I came up here,” she greets.

“That’s alright, I need to go speak to Zeus,” Percy smiles kisses the girl he likes and walks past ignoring Athena and into the Council room.

Zeus isn’t there, instead Hera is speaking to Aphrodite about something.

“Does anyone know where Lord Zeus is?” Percy asked, both the goddesses turn to face him, Hera with calculating blue eyes and Aphrodite with a mischievous glint.

“Zeus’ eagle is back,” Percy says and with that he strides out to where Annabeth is waiting.

“The quest didn’t take long,” Annabeth says holding onto Percy’s hands her other was pushing the button to ground level, were they hail a taxi and go back to camp. A few more weeks left before they were off to school.

“No, it was only in New York, a hellhound had it, its injured but safe now, another eagle helped it and Zeus will heal it when he realizes its back,”

“My hero,” Annabeth murmured and ran her hands down Percy’s muscular arm, grinning suggestively as his eyes turn to her.

“I thought it was your blood moon week,” Percy mutters and watches his girlfriend who just smiles.

“It’s over until next month, now I just want you to have sex with me,” Annabeth says and kisses him.

Percy stares hard at her before he kisses her back, something about this feels different and he wasn’t sure, it was her taste… he still felt little electric currents race up his arms at her touch, but his mind went to thoughts of Zeus…

He was sure though that he loved Annabeth… but what if it wasn’t the way he thought so, so why did he think of Zeus all the time? He hated that Aphrodite had once said his sex and love life would be interesting and he was now getting to see that part…

Percy closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was ready for sex, his aching member straining against his shorts and he devoured Annabeth’s mouth. Kissing her and leaving her lips for her neck. Gently biting and leaving hickeys, his moan of pleasure as her nails raked down his back spurred him on.

“Annabeth,” he murmured and kissed down her neck, cutting her camp shirt in half with her dagger. Revealing a pink lacey bra that barely covered her cleavage. He kissed down sucking on each nipple and smirking as she arched into him.

“What do you want?” Percy asked sitting up, and raking his eyes over her beautiful body, watching as she was heaving for air and her eyes blown wide.

“You...” she gasped. “I want you.”

Percy grinned and once again kissed her, grabbing her legs he pushed down the short shorts and kissed his way down, her hips jerked and her moan was quite loud, anyone passing by would surely know they were up to fun in bed.

A knock on the door and Percy frowned, no one should be knocking on his door when they heard he was going to be having sex with Annabeth. Frowning harder, he took his girlfriends legs off his shoulders and pulled his shorts on, kissing Annabeth and saying he would be right back.

“How was the quest,” Annabeth asked.

Percy froze as he saw Annabeth at the door. Percy shook his head, dragging her into his cabin, Percy saw the girl who was at the door freeze when she saw herself on the bed naked.

“Which one of you is the real Annabeth?” Percy asked.

“Me, I remember what you did in Tartarus,” Annabeth shuddered and looked away as the look alike put on her clothes once more.

“Then,” Percy said in a dark voice. “Who are you?”

The Annabeth with the broken shirt and messy hair transformed into Zeus, clothes transforming into his favourite suit he saw Zeus in. Percy staggered back and went pale… what the Hades was Zeus doing dressing and changing his appearance to look like Annabeth?

“Percy!’ Annabeth pouted. “I am sad that you couldn’t tell us apart!”

“I knew something was off… it’s the way you kiss,” Percy said softly.

….

Percy was annoyed with Zeus, the god had almost made him have sex with him pretending to be his girlfriend, well now ex girlfriend. But they would remain friends, Annabeth knew he was sad that the god had not asked himself… since they were best friends Percy had admitted being attracted to Zeus. With a slow nod a bit more then her, bus she had nodded and told him to follow his heart.

Zeus with his black curly hair, that had hints of grey but not to much, the Armani suit with a shirt that clung to his abs, and his voice… gods, it was low and sexy even when he wasn’t trying to be sexy. The dreams he had, had since he was young enough to know what sex was.

Zeus in him, on top of him, kissing, them on his throne and Percy ridding him, gosh this was making him horny… but he was angry at the god for deceiving him.

“Hey lil cuz,” Apollo says startling Percy out of his thoughts.

“Lord Apollo,” Percy greats the sun god, and briefly wonders who is pushing the chariot across the sky. “What do I owe the pleasure?” he asks.

“That you should go for happiness and not be angry at father for to long,” Apollo says. “When a god wants something, they go after it in anyway he or she can, Zeus just forgot that mortals aren’t like that,” Apollo continues. “Well not all of them, anyways, I am here to take you up to Olympus.”

“But Zeus is married… and technically he is my uncle.” Percy protested.

“Hera has him on no sex with women and his attention has only been on you for the past few years…” Apollo says grabbing Percy’s arm and flashing them to the throne room entrance. “Hera doesn’t like it when the women get pregnant, she is also the goddess of motherhood and marriage… she knows she can’t always give what Zeus wants.” The god continues as he opens the door. “Now go accept Zeus’ apology.”

….

Zeus is _not_ moping, but he is still horny and unable to get release, he had finally thought Percy had enough time to get over his anger and decided to send Apollo, the second most man whore he knew. The god may love sex like he did, but Apollo spoiled his lovers, Zeus decided to take a leaf out of his son’s book and spoil Percy.

He heard Apollo and Percy talking outside the throne room door before the door opened and Percy stood their, his eyes landing on him and they stared into each others’ eyes.

“I am sorry for deceiving you, I had thought Annabeth was going to be gone…” Zeus muttered. “We had it all planned out,” Zeus said and scratched his head.

“well maybe next time you should’ve just kissed me,” Percy said and scowled. “I might have been mad and confused but I always knew I liked you,” Percy confessed.

Raising an eyebrow Zeus asks him to elaborate.

“I have dreams…” Percy blushes and looks down.

Zeus smirks and pulls the demigod towards him leans down and kisses the boy who had captured every waking moment of his…. Him Zeus king of the gods, the king of thunder and lighting of justice, the one Zeus probably would do anything for…

Percy reaches his hands and runs them through familiar black hair, and when they kiss its even better then his dreams…

The god yanks him onto his lap as they back up onto the king’s throne, and he moans when he feels the hardness poking his bum.

“Zeus,” Percy moans and starts to unbutton the king of the god’s shirt.

**The End.**


End file.
